


After The War (We Have Each Other)

by scarsandammunition



Series: Daensa Week 2021 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Cunnilingus, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sansa Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandammunition/pseuds/scarsandammunition
Summary: After winning their wars, Sansa and Daenerys celebrate in their own way.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Daensa Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	After The War (We Have Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daensa Week 2021, prompt: peace

“I still can’t believe it,” Sansa said, watching Dany in the vanity as she styled Sansa’s hair into her night braid. “You did it. You won.”

“ _ We _ won, darling,” Daenerys corrected. “I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you.” She felt Dany’s hands move from her hair and squeezed her shoulders.

“I’m not the one with three dragons, saved Westeros from the Others and stopped Cersei from setting the entire city ablaze.”

“But you  _ are  _ the one who took back Winterfell, rallied the North in your name, aided me in all the fights and advised me at every turn.” Daenerys gave her a look that was nothing less than adoring. “You are  _ so  _ much more than you give yourself credit for.” 

She had Dany’s lips pressed against hers, her tongue entering her mouth, Sansa’s own rising to meet it. She buried her hand into white stands and pulled her closer until she was practically in Sansa’s lap, not having the kiss be broken for even a little bit. 

She felt Daenerys pull back and regard her through violet eyes. “Plus, I get to have  _ this _ with you, my love.” She placed a soft kiss on the tip of Sansa’s nose, white hair tickling her face. “Victory is all the more sweeter knowing you’re here beside me.”

Sansa couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss her, her heart seemingly bursting at the seams with love for Daenerys. She still couldn’t believe her luck having found her lover, that what they had was real, that she wasn’t in some fever dream. 

“Come to bed, my love,” Daenerys whispered, holding out her hand for Sansa to take. Sansa placed her hand in Dany’s and was dragged from their vanity to their bed. 

She was pushed onto their bed and had Dany stalk up to her, the same way Ghost or Nymeria would approach their prey, violet eyes full of hunger and want. The way Dany looked at her was nothing like the way The Hound or Littlefinger would look at her like she was theirs, something to be owned, possessed; instead, it was full of love, care, something to be treasured, not controlled. 

Pushing all thoughts of anyone who wasn’t Daenerys from her mind, she met her lover’s lips as Dany crawled her way up to Sansa’s face and kissed her all over. She had to suppress a moan as Dany bit into her neck, Sansa pulling her closer and closer. 

“Dany,” Sansa whined.

She could feel Daenerys’ smirk into her neck. “Shhhhh. Let me make you feel good.”

Sansa pulled her back to her face for another kiss as Dany’s clever hands kneaded at her left breast through her underdress; she could feel her arousal growing stronger and stronger with every little touch.

Daenerys scratched down her back, undoing all the laces that held her underdress together, pushing Sansa deeper into the mattress. 

She removed the dress entirely and dove into Sansa’s chest, rolling the stiff nipple of one breast between fingers while her tongue traced around the areola of the other; Sansa stood no chance at suppressing her moan. 

“Dany…” she exhaled.

Daenerys said nothing, simply grinned into her breast, looking directly up at her into her eyes. Sansa’s hands buried themselves into her lover's hair seemingly of their own accord as the white-haired woman kissed her way down Sansa’s body. 

She paused just before reaching between Sansa’s legs, running her hands through the small curls of red hair situated just above her sex. “I adore you, Sansa,” she said. “I love you so much. I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.”

Sansa cupped her cheek; Dany leant into her hands, pressing a kiss onto it. She pressed a kiss onto her stomach, making her way between her legs, continuing to press kisses on her journey down before finally settling between her thighs. Sansa whimpered as Daenerys kissed everywhere except where she needed it.

“Dany,  _ please _ …”

Daenerys giggled. “If you insist…”

She used her tongue to lap at Sansa’s sex, the redhead’s legs closing instantly around Dany’s head, so eager and so desperate to have Dany’s tongue inside her. She buried her face into the pillow to stop her moan (which she was sure to be heard all throughout the Red Keep), her hand returning to Daenerys’ hair.

“Fuck!” she cried out. “Dany!”

Daenerys said nothing, but Sansa could make out her smile from the V of her legs, her tongue not stopping for even a moment. Her lover was so skilled with her tongue and even though they had done this many times over, each time was if it was the first all over again.

Daenerys ghosted her thumb over Sansa’s clit and she jerked upwards; Dany wrapped her hands around her thighs, pushing her back down into the furs, with Sansa not able to suppress her moan this time around.

Sansa’s orgasm came at her hard and fast, a plethora of moans spilling out of her mouth. “Dany, please don’t stop, don’t stop, Dany, Dany,  _ DANY _ !” she shouted as she finally reached her peak.

She collapsed back onto the bed, eyes closed, exhausted from the pleasure Daenerys gave her, feeling so good and light because of her lover. She felt Dany kiss her way back up her body until she arrived at her lips, their tongues meeting again inside her mouth. Daenerys sucked her lip, pulling away, as Sansa slowly came back to herself, meeting Daenerys’ beautiful violet eyes staring down at her. 

“That was… you are just so…” Sansa didn’t have the words in her to explain just how wonderful Dany truly was.

Dany simply grinned, moving back down to kiss Sansa again, Sansa using her hands to finally free Daenerys of her underdress. She wrapped her limbs around her lover, pulling her closer than she already was, until Daenerys was almost knelt perfectly above Sansa, the redhead’s legs wrapped around Dany, their kiss not broken for an instant. 

Sansa scratched all along Daenerys’ back, reaching the supple bottom, playfully slapping it; she felt her lover laugh into her mouth as they continued to kiss on the bed. Sansa used her lower position to use two fingers to enter Dany, the white-haired woman gasping at the contact.

She responded likewise in return, putting two digits into Sansa’s folds, grinning as Sansa gave a similar response to Dany. From there on, they mirrored each other's movements; for every thrust Sansa did to Dany, Dany did to Sansa. For every moan Sansa caused to rise out of Daenerys, Daenerys would work to do the same back to Sansa. For every kiss Sansa placed onto Daenerys’ lips, Dany would respond in turn. 

“I love this,” Dany said, pulling away from their kisses for just a moment. “I love doing this to you. I love you, my moon and stars. So much.”

“I love you too, Dany,” Sansa said. She never thought she would  _ ever _ be able to articulate just how much she adored her lover.

Seemingly after a small eternity, both women reached their orgasm, collapsing onto each other, a sweaty mess of limbs. Sansa giggled, loving how their nights always turned out like this, both of them curled up together after a night of love-making. 

“Gods, I just…” Sansa trailed off. “You’re just so amazing, Dany.  _ So  _ amazing.”

”Likewise, darling.” Daenerys pressed her lips against Sansa again, happily placated with her lover. Sansa would’ve been content to stay like that forever, curled up under the furs trading soft kisses.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked Dany into the silence.

Daenerys sighed. “Just thinking about you. How lucky I am to have you.”

“It is  _ I  _ who is lucky to have you, Dany,” Sansa said, squeezing her as she lay flush against her. 

“Even after everyone I have killed, everyone I could not save, all the hurt I could not stop; you still want me? Truly?”

“Truly.” Sansa kissed her on the tip of her nose.”You can’t save everyone, Dany. You’ve already done so much, want to do so much more; you’re so much better than everyone who came before you.”

Sansa slipped out from underneath her so that they were facing each other under the furs, legs still tangled together. “You’re perfect, Dany.” She pressed a kiss against her lips. “Truly.” Another kiss. 

That seemed to placate Dany. At least for a while. She curled up directly underneath Sansa’s chin, Sansa wrapping her arms around her as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

“We should get some sleep,” Sansa suggested. “We’ve got some long days ahead of us.”

“We do,” Daenerys said, nuzzling into Sansa more. Just as she thought her lover had fallen asleep, she heard Dany call her name.

“Sansa?”

“Hmm.”

Daenerys took her hand and interlaced their fingers together. “I’m going to marry you one day. I hope you know that.”

Sansa grinned so much she felt as if she was going to burst. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
